Logo Te Pate
"Logo Te Pate" is a song in the Disney animated feature Moana. The song serves as a turning point for Moana and Maui's journey across the Pacific Ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti. Summary After Maui had made up his mind with Mini Maui, he hones his shapeshifting abilities on the day after their ordeal in Lalotai. During this preparation, Heihei unintentionally eats Maui as a bug and gets thrown to the sea by the demigod in his lizard form. As witnessed by Moana, the demigod hones his strength by slicing rock pillars with his fish hook until he perfected his skills. After his training, Heihei mindlessly drowns in the sea. The Ocean after saving him, got tired of his stupidity that it shut him in Moana's basket in which it tightly shut the basket in the boat's storage for the remainder of the journey, much to Moana and Maui's amusement. Knowing that Moana has the potential to become a master wayfinder, Maui resumes training her more willing this time as it took days where she gradually improved her skills. The song ends when they approach Te Ka's domain, more prepared to complete their mission of saving Te Fiti. Lyrics Samoan= luelue luelue lue Ke manatua Faiga iena te luelue te malohi ina hiva Ke manatua Faiga iena te fiafia te malie ina hiva Hau la ke ta o kuku mai to lima Hau la ke ta o hau ta hihiva Hau la ke ta o kuku mai to lima Hau la ke ta o ko koe taku pele e fofou ai au Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo e kua ninimo toku ulu Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo toe fai toe fai ke manino Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue (repeat) Logo te pate Logo te pate Logo te pate Logo te pate Logo te pate Logo te pate Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo e kua ninimo toku ulu Tamilomilo fakatamilomilo toe fai toe fai ke manino Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue Katakata mai hihiva mai fakalogo ki te pate aue ma te luelue |-|English Translation= Sway Sway Do you remember when we did all that the sway the energy expressed in the dance Do you remember when we did all that the joy and sweetness expressed in the dance come on let's go give me your hand come on let's go come let's dance come on let's go give me your hand come on let's go you are the only one that I wish for Round and round spinning round hey my head's getting dizzy Round and round spinning round do it again it'll soon clear Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying (repeat) listen to the music listen to the music listen to the music listen to the music listen to the music listen to the music Round and round spinning round hey my head's getting dizzy Round and round spinning round do it again it'll soon clear Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying Smile my way keep on dancing listen to the music and keep on swaying fr:Logo Te Pate Category:Moana songs Category:Songs